Power Rangers Solar Defenders
by redlightning335
Summary: Several powerful artifacts called the Defender Crystals have appeared on Earth. The Crystals have chosen some of the planet's inhabitants to protect the Earth. The warriors are now called the Power Rangers Solar Defenders. Takes place at the same time as Mighty Morphin. OOCness and OCs. This is my first story. R&R please.


**AN: As much as I like all of these series, this author doesn't own Power Rangers, D Grayman, Elfen Lied, or Vocaloid in any manner. Keep in mind though OOCness is all around you. As well as stupid monsters and horrible writing... Just wanted to warn you guys. *Grins* See ya later, please review, and tell me if it's pretty bad.**

**Power Rangers Solar Defenders Chapter One: Protectors Arise**

A man sized velociraptor wearing pieces of plate armor could be seen running through a forest at high speeds. It was clutching a small box. It's violet scales reflected what little light came in contact with it. The raptor looked over its shoulder and heard footsteps. "You won't get away from me!", a voice bellowed in rage. The raptor turned tail and ran from his followers. It ran so fast trees became no more than blurs. The raptor kept running before he heard the footsteps again. A giant metal mockery of a gorilla appeared on the horizon. It glared at the velociraptor who drew a slim katana. It pointed it at the giant gorilla and shot a beam of purple light at it, which caused a massive explosion. There was a cracking noise and a hulking humanoid made of gold stood before the runner. "Goldem.", the raptor growled. "Gladiraptor.", the golden golem boomed. It held out its massive hand and demanded, "Give them to me." "Never.", the raptor hissed back. "Then I'll just have to take them from you.", Goldem declared as it began to rush towards Gladiraptor. The reptilian responded by jumping over the golem and flashed a bright light in its face. The monster roared loudly as it was blinded by the flash. When it could see again Gladiraptor was no longer in its sight. Goldem let loose a massive yell as it began to rip apart it surroundings in rage as it screeched, "I will have them if its the last thing I do!"

Gladiraptor appeared with a purple flash on a hill above a city. The setting sun illuminated the sky as clouds gather overhead. He looked around before deciding to investigate. He looked down and noticed that the box's bottom was broken. The raptor yelped in suprise as it ripped the box open. The box had nothing inside of it. "They're gone!", he remarked in fear, "I must find them!" He tssed the box aside and began to plan out his next move. "I just need to set up a base of operations first. Then I can start my search.", he mused. Gladiraptor closed his eyes and there was a violent purple light. When it cleared instead of a raptor in armor there was now a man with purple messy hair and deep blue eyes. He had on a violet shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. He walked down the hill and reached the city limits. He kept walking and it started to thunder. He sighed as he kept walking down the street.

**Not Far Away**

A teenage boy was sweeping the floor by himself. He sighed as he ran a hand through his rumpled brown hair. His name was Kohta and today was just another day for him. He swept the floor before he noticed something odd. There was a golden chunk of crystal on the floor. He stooped down and reached out to pick it up. The second Kohta's hand came into contact with the yellow gemstone a spark leaped off it and marked his finger. He yelped in suprise as he jumped back and looked at his finger. There were no burn marks, but he was sure something had shocked his finger. He shrugged it off and cautiously scooped up the crystal. This time it didn't shock him. _'Maybe it was my imagination.'_, Kohta mumbled to himself as he examined the rock closer. He noticed the smooth cut that made it look like a spark. It didn't escape him that any light that was reflected off of its surface came out in one of many shades of yellow. He pocketed the curious little stone and decided he would think about it later. There was a clacking noise and he heard footsteps. "Nyuu, Yuka you're back.", he said nonchalantly. When he looked up at the source of the noise he saw instead of his roomates it was actually a strange monster made up of many intrerlocking clock gears and chunks of metal. It had sharp talons composed of jagged metal pieces. It lunged quickly at the boy who narrowly avoided the attack by jumping backwards. The figure clawed at him again, but he ducked under its strike. He gripped his broom so tight that his knuckles turned white and brought it up against the shape's face. It didn't even flinch before it looked at Kohta. He shouted out in fear before it kicked him in the chest and sent him rolling across the floor. He moaned in pain as he sat up. The shape was creeping towards him and he paniced as he began to back up. There was a bright purple flash and a teenage boy clad in same color as the light stood before him. His strange violet hair was a mess as he glared at the clock monster.

The stranger glared at the metallic figure. It ran at him and at the very last second he dipped under its arm and punched it right where a throat would have been. It flinched back and he struck it in the back of its neck. The metal warrior fell to the ground and broke into pieces. The chunks of metal then proceeded to melt into smoke. "What was that?", Kohta screeched in suprise. "A Time Stalker.", the stranger remarked as he walked up to Kohta. Kohta shouted loudly, "Why did it come after me?" The teen told him cryptically, "They have no reason. All they know is violence." Kohta sighed in frustration and happened to look down. What he noticed was the strange crystal had escaped from his pocket and landed onto the just swept floor. He crouched down and reached out to scoop it up and was abruptly stopped by the stranger snatching his wrist. "Have you touched it?", the purple haired mysery teen shouted with a panic stricken tone. Kohta paused and said slowly, "Yeah... When I first picked it up it kinda shocked me, at least it felt like it did." The teen groaned and said in a very annoyed tone, "It just had to choose somebody now of all times." Kohta looked at him and inquired, "What're you talking about?" The youth held out his hand and told Kohta, "We need to talk. You can call me Elric and what I'm about to say might seem very strange." "Hit me with your worst.", Kohta challenged. Elric sighed before he explained to the brown haired boy, "What you're holding in your hand is called a Defender Crystal. It's an ancient artifact with great power. A great evil has been sending many monsters and Time Stalkers after me in attempts to retrieve them from me. You're in great danger because you've been chosen by the Crystal."

After a short pause Kohta simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "I believe you." "That's it?", Elric asked as he cocked his head to the side, "You believe me? Just like that?" Kohta didn't even hesitate as he replied, "The clock monster that attacked me kinda proves your story." "Okay.", Elric said noncholantly, "I need a place to set up operations. You wouldn't happen to have a room I can borrow?" "We're in an old hotel. Pick a room, any room.", Kohta told him as he waved his hand around lazily in air. Elric was then guided into a room that had nothing within except for a bedside table, a bed, and a closet. Kohta flicked the light switch and said, "Make yourself at home." Elric asked him, "Mind if I add a little something?" Kohta mutely nodded and Elric undone a panel on the wall by the light switch. Elric then reached inside of the wall and placed a small spherical device. He pressed a button and replaced the panel. "Wave your Crystal in front of it.", he ordered. Kohta slowly pulled the relic out of his pocket and cautiously waved it in front of the panel. A portal suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, shocking Kohta. Elric walked towards it and motioned for his newest acquaintance to follow him.

The duo entered the swirling light and they walked into a space with many different consoles, monitors, a gigantic screen, and a vast array of equipment Kohta didn't know the usage for. "Now I can stop disguising myself.", Elric murmured. He motioned downwards with his right hand and light spang forth from his form. When the light faded into nothingness the brown headed teenagersaw that his guide had been replaced by a plate armor clad velociraptor. "It's okay.", he told Kohta with a hiss in his voice, "This is the form I'm most comfortable in." All Kohta could do was dumbly reply, "Alright." "My name is Gladiraptor.", the dinosaur growled, "I need to track down the other Defender Crystals I had with me." "And how many was that?" "Two.", the raptor replied as he began to type rather quickly on a console despite having only four talons. A loud beeping noise issued from the console and a map of the world sprang up on the screen. A red blip was shown in India, currently moving towards China, and a blue one only two miles away from their current location. "I'll go after the blue one.", Kohta barked out suddenly, "It'll be easier for you to chase the red one down." He was going to continue but faltered when he saw a stare directed at him originating from the raptor warrior. "If that's alright with you that is.", he muttered weakly. Gladiraptor dipped his head and said, "Sounds like a plan to me." The two exited the portal and reappeared in the middle of Elric's new room. The brown haired teen looked over and saw the purple haired guise of Elric. Elric shot his comrade a serious glare and told Kohta, "Keep the Crystal close to you at all times. It will grant you great powers when in need. Watch out for the Time Stalkers and do not let the artifacts fall into the wrong hands." Kohta nodded vigorously right before Elric teleported away. The brown haired youth dashed out of the inn and noticed an abandoned grey dirt bike laying on the front steps leading into the inn. He stood it uo and began to frantically peddle towards his current destination.

**Two Miles Away**

Hatsune Mike was not having a good day. The bus she was riding had been involved in a car crash. Her outfit consisted of white knee length shorts, a turquoise sleeveless tee, and sandals. She ran her hands through her long light blue hair. As people began exchanging insurance information Miku proceeded to creep away from the crowd. She didn't want to hang around in case she got noticed. As she snuck away she noticed a light blue crystal laying on the ground in front of her. She thought it looked nice and knelt down beside it. She reached for it and when her fingers came in contact with the gemstone's smooth surface she flinched back due to how cold its surface was to her. Miku brought her fingers back and looked at the rock again. She let out a sound of annoyance as she said aloud, "I'm not going to be shown up by some rock." Miku then snatched the crystal off the ground and noticed it was nowhere near as cold as it had been. She used this time to examine the object's shape, a intricately cut small version of a snowflake. The blue haired singer scratched her head as she asked herself, _'Who would throw something like this away?'_ She heard footsteps and peeked over her shoulder immediately. Standing in the grass behind her was someone she hadn't seen in nearly three years. "Hey Miku.", Kohta said to her as he stepped over to her, 'What are you doing here?" "I was in the middle of a tour and I was passing through.", she said with a smile on her face, "Didn't realize you were here." "Been here for a while.", the teenager replied to her. He then saw the snowflake and frowned. "Did you touch that?", he demanded to her. Miku nodded slowly and told him, "When I first picked it up it was really cold." Kohta scowled deeply and told her, "We gotta go." Miku cocked her head to the side and inquired, "Why?" "Trust me.", Kohta growled, "Move, now!" "But what about...", Miku began to ask, but Kohta hauled her up and draggged her along by her hand.

Kohta dragged Miku towards a beaten up grey colored dirt bike. He stood it up and told Miku, "Get on and petal towards the Maple Inn." "But...", she began to protest. "Go!", the brown eyed teen shouted at the top of his lungs. The blue haired songstress began to franticly bike down the street as fast as she could. Kohta began to jog after her but quickly lost her. After a fifteen minute jog he got back to the Maple Inn and hurried inside. He saw Miku was standing inside looking around strangely. "Why'd you yell at me like that?", she asked in a hurt voice with the beginning of tears in her crystal blue eyes. Kohta sighed as he told her, "I was scared." "Scared?", she questioned, "Of what..." Kohta motioned for the blue shirted girl to follow him, The duo went into Elric's room and Kohta told Miku, "Wave your crystal in front of the panel besude the light switch." He then waved his yellow Defender Crystal in front of the panel and Miku shot him a questioning look but follow suite nonetheless. The portal appeared before the duo and Kohta walked through with Miku right behind him. The two Crystal bearers appeared in the room Gladiraptor made and they saw said raptor along with a white haired boy their age. He had on a black cloak with red eyes. But his left arm was also red. Kohta and Miku couldn't help but think that they seen him before. He looked at them before he held up a red crystal that was actually a large slab of gemstone. Gladiraptor looked at Miku who jumped backwards in fear but Kohta told her in her ear, "He's not going to hurt you." She nodded vigorously, and stepped forwards. The silver haired teen held his left hand out and said, "Call me Allen." Miku shook his hand gingerly and said, "My name is Miku." Allen furrowed his brow and muttered, "I've heard that name before..." Before he could get any further with that thought Miku's companion shook Allen's hand roughly and told him, "I'm Kohta." "Everybody listen.", Gladiraptor said suddenly, "You all have been called here for a reason." The violet reptillian stood before them all and cleared his throat. "I am called Gladiraptor and you all have been selected." "Selected?", Miku inquired as she looked questioningly at Kohta. "The Defender Crystals have picked you three to become their chosen warriors." He gazed at the trio and took a deep breath. "A great evil known as Goldem is seeking the Crystals. You must protect them at all cost." "How?", Kohta growled, "We can't fight them." "I can.", Allen said suddenly. The others gave him a inquiring look and Gladiraptor resumed his rant, "All you must do is hold the Defender Crystal in front of you say 'Solar Defender Ranger Up!' and you will access the Crystal's power." The threesome looked at the gems skeptically. "Allen.", the purple scaled raptor said, "The Red Defender Crystal gives you power over earth." Allen grinned as he rolled the gemstone across his fingertips. "Miku." The songweaver looked at him suddenly. "The Blue Defender Crystal has granted you power over ice." She smiled as she held up her snowflake crystal. "Kohta." Said youth stared as Galdiraptor continued to speak. "The Yellow Defender Crystal has granted you power over electricity." Kohta smirked as he flipped the stone over in his hand. "You must use these gifts to protect the Earth from Goldem and his allies."

After the speech the group stands in utter silence for nearly a minute before a siren began to blare. Everyone looked at the screen and saw tons of Time Stalkers on a bridge leading out of town. Allen and Kohta jumped through the portal. Instead of following Miku turned to look at Gladiraptor. "What's the matter?", the reptillian hissed to her. The blue clad girl simply said, "I can't protect the Crystal. I've never been in a fight before." Gladiraptor narrowed his eyes and reassured her, "You were chosen because the Defender Crystal known that you have the power to keep it safe." Miku nodded slowly and prepared herself to jump through the portal back into the room but was abruptly interrupted when the purple toned dinosaur said to her, "I can just teleport you there." Miku narrowed her eyes and asked, "What about Kohta and Allen?" "Already on it.", he replied. Miku vanished in a flash of blue light. When she could see again she saw the two others fighting with the Time Stalkers. Allen activated his left arm and used it to cut down several of the Stalkers. He spun around and delivered a massive kick to another's chest that sent it hurtling off the bridge. The exorcist glimpsed at his allies and saw they had their hands full. Kohta ducked nimbly under a punch and tackled one of the metal figures to the concrete. As the two combatants rolled on the ground another suprised the brown haired teen by kicking him forcefully in the ribs. This got him to yelp in pain while he was sent flying. Miku wasn't doing to well. She didn't have and experience with fighting so all she did was duck around their swings. Then Kohta uncerimoniously landed atop her and the pair were quickly surrounded. There was a shout of suprise and their partner landed at their feet, his arm back to its normal red hue. "So many of them.", he growled in anger. Miku and Kohta stood up slowly and hauled Allen to his feet. Miku reached in her pocket and retrieved her Blue Defender Crystal. She held it in front of her and took a deep breath. "Solar Defender!", she shouted, "Ranger Up!" The gemstone glowed with a pale blue light that encased her. "Miku!", Kohta shouted as he ran towards her but had gotten bounced off the light which had solidified. He groaned before he saw giant cracks had appeared on its surface.

The screen shattered and a blue haze oozed outwards. As the smokescreen cleared the duo could get a better look. The first thing they saw was a pair of golden boots with pale blue leggings. The gloves were gold as well and the arms and chest were a skintight turquoise material as well, except for a golden star in the middle of the figure's chest. There was a slightly darker blue helmet that had two small spikes on each side of the helmet along their jawbone. A golden visor was mounted above a snow white mouthguard. The shape looked at Kohta and Allen and said estaticly, "It worked you guys!" Allen raised an eyebrow while Kohta spoke, "Is that you Miku?" Mike nodded violently and the two guys looked at eachother. Kohta shrugged as he held up his Crystal. Allen did the same and they shouted at the same time, "Solar Defender! Ranger Up!" The two were enclosed in red and yellow auras that shattered instantly. Their outfits were designed similarly to Miku's except Allen's was red with a golden diamond on his chest and his helmet instead had no spikes on the sides. Kohta's was yellow with a darker golden coloration, complete with a dark gold triangle in the center of his chest. His helmet had two fang like projections covering parts of his visor. The trio then stood with Kohta on the left, Miku on the right, and Allen in the middle. "Red Solar Ranger!", Allen shouted as he stood with his legs spread and held his arms against his ribs with his fists curled up pointing outwards. Miku turned to the right and put her left leg out front and crouched down while holding her left arm forwards while her right one rested firmly on the corresponding knee. "Blue Solar Ranger!", she shouted proudly. Kohta crossed his arms in front of him and turned to the left as he curled all his fingers up. He cleared his throat and declared loudly, "Yellow Solar Ranger!" "Power Rangers!", they shouted in tandem. They all stood in their poses and yelled fiercely, "Solar Defenders!" Pillars of yellow, blue, and red smoke shot into the air before a massive explosion eminated from behind them. The trio stood before the clock warriors and raced forwards.

**Enter **_**Hope For The World**_

Kohta jumped forwards and kicked an opponent in the jaw, sending it crashing into some of its allies. He spin kicked another in the ribs before cutting a backflip kick and sending a Time Stalker that was prepared to pounce on him facefirst into the dirt. The Yellow Ranger then grabbed his fallen opponent by the arms and whirled the metal shape around. He let go and the Time Stalker flew off the bridge and splashed in the water. Kohta nervously scratched the top of his head and watched the others fight. Miku stood before a Stalker that swung at her and all anyone could see was a blue blur before the metallic fighter was sprawled out on the pavement turning into steam. Miku smirked under her helmet and looked down at her waist. What she saw was a medium length golden hilted blade. She drawn it and suddenly the words 'Solar Dagger' popped into her mind. She didn't care for this because she was too busy using her newest toy on her next assailent. The Blue Ranger struck the Time warrior fiercely across the chest and sent sparks flying from the impact. She slashed it several more times before it turned into steam. Miku spun around and saw no more enemies around her. She sheathed her dagger before looking at the rest of the fighting. Allen cut a running flip and elbowed two of the last remaining enemies in the face at the apex of his leap. After landing he savagely began to rain down a barrage of blows and slashes on anything that stood in his way. After several long minutes he walked away from what could equated to a geyser of steam. The Solar Rangers took this minute to realize that there was no enemies around them. Miku smiled under her helmet as Kohta pumped his fist into the air followed by a declaration of, "We showed them who's boss!" Their celebration was cut short as a black fluid oozed out of many cracks in the road. It all began to crawl into a single pile of sludge. That goo stood upright and solidified in many places. The monster was pure black with armored claws, legs, chest, and head that was shaped like a helmet. It boomed loudly at the Rangers, "Fear me humans for I am Oozeslayer!" "Nasty.", Miku mumbled as Allen told the newest monster, "You sure are one of the ugliest things I have ever seen. And I've seen quite a bit actually." This comment caused the slimy combatant to hurry forwards towards the team enraged.

Kohta drawn his Solar Dagger and leaped upwards before cleaving downwards. Allen followed suite beside him and Oozeslayer simply caught both the Daggers in his claws. The two Rangers attempted to free their arms but were interrupted by a fierce kick to the Red Ranger's chest and the Yellow Ranger being smacked with his partner's sword. They flew backwards and crashed into the ground and groaned in pain. Miku ran forwards and helped them up quickly. The ooze coated figure took several more menacing steps as the color coded group took the same number of steps back. "We can't beat him like this.", the brown haired teen said. "That's kinda obvious Kohta.", the singer mumbled to him. The exorcist growled and asked began to mentally assess the situation. "We need better weapons.", he thought aloud. In response the Defender Crystals began to glow and new weapons appeared in their hands. Allen had a red katana with a gold handle. The middle of the blade wasn't there so it was only a metallic outline of a katana blade. The red clad Ranger experimentally swung the Sunsword hearing a very satisfying swooshing noise. Miku had gotten a pale blue bow with a golden grip. It looked exactly like a normal bow, minus the bladed edge of the bow. The azure wearing Ranger drawn back the Shinebow's bowstring and shot a arrow made of blue energy even that flew into the distance. Kohta had recieved a yellow barreled rifle with a black stock and scope. The yellow Ranger simply looked down his Lightblaster's sights at the monster. "All right.", Allen said to the others, "Now let's get him." Oozeslayer dashed straight at them while flinging black waves of energy from his claws. Miku rolled underneath one of the waves and began to pelt the monster with glowing turquoise arrows. The black tinted monster roared in rage as it swatted at her with a massive claw. Before it could make contact a loud crack rang out and the attacker was knocked off balance before another blast of yellow power hit it in the chest sending out a frenzy of sparks. Allen jumped up and slashed downwards, this time making contact with his new sword. The light haired teen ducked around it and struck Oozeslayer in the back before spinning around and slicing the creature's armored head. It hissed in pain as it backed away from them. A wireframe model of Allen's sword, Miku's bow, and Kohta's rifle appeared on the Red Ranger's visor. This raised his eyebrows as he noticed how they all appeared to fit together.

Allen beckoned the other two brightly dressed fighters to gather around. He then told them, "We can combine our weapons." "How?", Miku and Kohta both questioned. He whispered how to them and they nodded at once. "All right guys!", the self proclaimed leader shouted, "Let's put them together!" Kohta thrown his blaster into the air as he said, "Lightblaster!" Miku followed him and tossed her bow in front of the scope and shouted, "Shinebow!" Allen jumped towards the combined weapons with his saber. "Sunsword!", he bellowed as he grabbed the weapon and placed the sword atop the rifle against the bowstring. Kohta stood to Allen's left, grabbed the Red Ranger's shoulder while Miku appeared on his other side and grabbed his right shoulder. Allen pulled the scope of the Lightblaster back, which drawn back the Shinebow's bowstring, and that pulled the Sunsword along with it. "Solaris Crossbow!", Allen declared to the Oozeslayer as he lined up the shot. "Solar Bolt!", they all said at once as the Red Solar Ranger pulled the trigger. The Sunsword was coated in tricolored energy which smashed into the Oozeslayer and turned him into sludge. The three cheered as they powered down. "Prepare to be teleported back.", Gladiraptor told them through the Crystals. There was a bright flash and the Solar Rangers stood back in their base of operations. The purple scaled raptor looked at them and his eyes positively glowed with pride at his new team. "The Crystals were right in choosing you to protect them.", he said pridefully. "Yeah!", Miku said as held her hands up. Kohta nodded while Allen smirked. Miku stopped cheering because she yawned loudly. "I'm wiped out.", she told the guys. "Me too.", Allen added in. "You guys need a place to crash?", Kohta asked the others. Miku and Allen both shook their heads yes which brought a grin to Kohta's face. He told them, "You all can sleep at the Maple Inn with me. Provided you help with the chores tomorrow." After hasty agreements the quartet left the portal and appeared in Elric's room, who was currently in his human guise. The group quickly made arrangements and retired to their rooms. While this was happening the black slime at the scene of their earlier battle reformed Oozeslayer, who walked away into thin air.


End file.
